Louie La Vella
March 27, 2008 Lady Gaga gave an Interview to Louie La Vella, after attending the Winter Music Conference. Interview Interviewer: How do you like Miami? Lady Gaga: I love Miami! It’s sunny and everyone is fabulous and skinny and tan and yummy. Talking about your new single, your brand new single, we loved it. LG: Just Dance. Well I did Just Dance with the producer Red One and Akon actually. I wrote the record, I wrote every song on the album and I wrote it in 30 seconds. This song took me the least amount of time to write. They were like: “We love it! Let’s put it out!” Don’t you find that all the time when you’re talking to other artist or when you’re hearing autobiographies: “I wrote this in the bathroom”? LG: It happened, it was so fast. Literally we started the *doo doo doo* and I was like: “I’ve had a little bit too much” and it just went right and it was great. We’ve heard a couple of other performances, other songs. Is that on the same album? LG: Everything you heard tonight is on the record. And we are looking forward to seeing the videos. You’re going to be shooting one really soon, to that new single. We look forward, when is that happening? LG: We are shooting the video this coming Monday, so in four days. I’m a very visual artist when I’m writing and I’m really thinking about the video and the clothes and everything. It’s a really awesome video. I’m shooting it with a drag, her name is Melina (Matsoukas). She’s incredible. She just got that amazing eye. Laurieann Gibson and I worked together. She did all the choreography with me. I mean, it’s just been an incredible ride. Interscope, I love you! Thank you for being my home. I’m just, one day at a time, one sequin at a time, changing the world. Let’s talk about the clothes for a second. Look at this, this is great. I was calling it the ‘disco ball shorts’. It looks hot. LG: They’re actually Disco Panties. There you go. I couldn’t find the proper word. LG: I designed and created it. I also make Disco Bras, I make a Disco Tie. I make all kinds of stuff covered it mirrors. And eventually I’d like to have that be, you know, something that I do, alongside with the music. I mean I’m definitely a musician, I’m a writer. But I’m also a dancer, I’m a singer, I make clothes. I helped to come up with the ideas for the video with Melina. I really am involved in everything. It’s been incredible, because Interscope really allows me to be an artist. Any reason why you went with the ‘Disco-…’? Is that something, was it a favourite thing when you grew up, the mirrors? LG: No, I guess, you really try to find yourself. I’ve been making music for a really long time. I was signed to DefJam before. I finally put together a show on the Lower Eastside (NYC) called “Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue”. I did it with a go-go dancer that I used to work with. We both would go-go dance at Rock’n’Roll parties together. And that is where I found my thing. We started making clothes. I’m really inspired by New York, because that’s where I’m from. It’s street fashion, and the culture. I just love it. I realized, I am New York and my music is New York. You talked about DefJam previously and now Interscope, which is excellent. How did that change come about and what are you looking forward to, now you got Interscope backing you, which is excellent? LG: I got dropped, just like other artists. But you know, it was awesome, an amazing experience, because I’m a fighter now. I really love what I do, and I think that’s how you know you have come upon your destiny. Because you can’t stop, no matter what. I just can’t stop. I need more, I want to do more. I want to do this, that. I was discovered by a producer named Rob Fusari. We did a couple of records together and then I played for (Antonio) “L.A.” Reid and he signed me. Then I moved on to Interscope and now I’m with Vincent Herbert and Jimmy Iovine. Jimmy is just incredible. I’m the kind of girl he takes to the prom. I’m quirky. I’m from Brooklyn. I’m Italian. He loves me. There are tons of Italians here. How many Italians have we seen already today? LG: Yeah, I’m Italian. You quickly talked about Interscope letting you be an artist, which is amazing for new artists now. LG: They are incredible. I wrote the music. They picked songs that I had done. I haven’t been given any songs. They love my style, they love my live show. They just let me be myself, and that’s the best part about it all.